


My Devildog

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything is going wrong, Nate looks down at his hands and finds solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Devildog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_quick_drink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/gifts).



> Damnit, I should be editing my two other fics I have done, but nooo... This is a-quick-drink's fault. Again. *sigh* Based on the [Soulmates AU idea](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/post/140816746232/princess-tuna-let-gavin-free-soulmate-au) that she was so nice enough to do a [Dead Drop mini-fic](http://a-quick-drink.tumblr.com/post/140818411501/for-thedenofcaseywolfe-darlinjohn-based-on) for.

There was only so much Nate could take.  The whole campaign had been one clusterfuck after another.  All he wanted to do was hit something.  Or preferably some _one._

That was when he looked down at his hand and saw the words that had appeared on the back of it in sharpie marker.  It brought a smile to his face and he traced the familiar script with a finger: _I love you_.

Not many knew that Nate’s soulmate was in the platoon.  They had found each other completely by accident.  Nate had a habit of marking notes onto his palm or the inside of his wrist when he didn’t have a piece of paper around.  After a few days of marking down times for officer meetings and other such things, Brad noticed them- the same marks that appeared on his own body.  Such was the way of soulmates.

Pulling a pen from one of his vest pockets, Nate put it to his skin and replied, _I love you too_.  Nate suddenly felt a whole lot lighter.

* * *

Brad may have been called the Iceman but even he had to smile when he saw the answering message.  Nate wasn’t done it seemed.  The man apparently doodled when he was stressed- well, Nate called it doodling, Brad said it was art.  Some vines started to form around their words, twisting up and around Brad’s wrist.

They were bedded down for the night and Brad was in his ranger grave, so he didn’t feel exposed slipping out of his jacket.  He watched with a content expression as the vines continued up his forearm, snaking this way and that like a gauntlet.

In looping cursive, more words were formed along the inside of his arm: _Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war._

Brad couldn’t help himself.  He knew he would get scolded for it later, not that it stopped him from pulling his sharpie out.  On his wrist, between a few leaves, he printed, _Brad’s Devildog._

In retaliation, a line was slashed diagonally through Brad’s name and added, _Nate’s_.  Brad threw his head back and barked out a laugh.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
